


Loud night, unholy night

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Biting, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Fucking, Dry Orgasm, F/M, French Kissing, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Incest, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nibbling, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, almost wet fucking, and it's twisted in many levels. . ., belly licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: It's Christmas night. . .Volmer is drunk.Hannah wants attention.Something that's not a tree gets erected and erected again."Presents" are unwrapped.And jingle-balls get played with. . .Hannah x Volmer X-mas specialNot a part of the seriesMerry Christmas!





	Loud night, unholy night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm down with the flu, had a very sturdy drink of vodka and wrote this, very drunk. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dr. Heinreich Volmer stirs awake in the night, feeling a small figure of a girl slip under the covers. 

It’s Christmas night, the whole sanitarium is asleep. They do not celebrate Christmas here, or much else, which would have allowed Hannah to keep the track of time, but this he could have counted as a present. A very surprising, but welcome one.

“Hannah?” 

“I am cold,” the girl whispers, pressing closer. “And lonely. I had a bad dream. . .” 

Volmer had been lonely too, but not anymore. Not with the girl so sweetly by his side, settling into a comfortable spoon with him. Her feet are cold under the blanket. 

“You can sleep here, with me,” he offers, drawing in Hannah’s scent. Her dark locks smell ever so faintly of gingerbread. 

“I’d like that,” Hannah tells, nuzzling closer. Her bum presses closer to Volmer’s lap, his starting erection. The sweet sensation is enough to make the good doctor sigh. 

“Heinreich?” 

“I am fine, I am fine,” the good doctor breathes, nodding in the dark. He draws again in Hannah’s sweet scent, trying to keep a clear head. He’s tipsy from the wine he’s consumed at dinner and later by himself, thinking of his sister. He hopes Hannah’s presence won’t provide too much of a temptation for him, in his current state. 

“Put your arm around me Heinreich, I am cold,” Hannah tells after a while, shifting, nuzzling closer, pressing herself against his body. 

Volmer does, closing his eyes. He’s getting more aroused and Hannah’s squirming isn’t making him more comfortable. The girl practically teases him, provokes him like a Christmas nymph, trying to drive him into actions he would come to deeply regret. 

“Sleep, Hannah. It is late,” he whispers, slightly tightening his grip from her. 

After a while Hannah settles, much for Volmer’s relief. That is, till she starts to rock herself against his body. He can feel the heat of her sex through their clothing, rubbing against his length time after time after time. They might have to do it this way, once Hannah would be big with their child.

The thought is too much and so Volmer groans, shifting further, raising a hand on his belly, to ease the burn of his building pleasure. A pleasure he will not have. Not until Hannah’s more mature. 

“Is everything all right?” 

“Yes. Yes. Feeling a little sore, that is all,” Volmer convinces, turning on his back. 

Hannah is quick to turn with him. Her cool hand slips under his pajamas shirt, gently caressing his skin. “You ate too much at dinner,” she observes, gently pressing her fingers against Volmer’s lower abdomen. 

The doctor gasps, his neck arching. “Oh Hannah, you are right, absolutely right! I shouldn’t have been so greedy, but it was such a nice dinner. So very nice. . .” He hadn’t eaten that much, but if there was a promise of stolen pleasure, the good doctor would rarely leave the opportunity unused. Such was his nature. He was greedy in that way, he supposed, fighting a grin as Hannah’s sweet hand begun rubbing his belly under the pajamas. 

“Poor Dr. Volmer. . . Poor Heinreich. . . my poor, sweet, handsome doctor. . .”

Volmer gasps softly, as does Hannah. Her hand presses tighter against his body, more demanding. 

“Oh look at yourself Henreich, you’ve eater yourself tight,” Hannah whispers, running her cool fingers over his lower belly, exploring the small swell. Her fingernail teases him, slowly running from his navel down to the waistline. There it slowly follows the line of skin and fabric, sliding horizontally over his belly from hip bone to hip bone. 

The sensation is enough to make the doctor groan. He’s started to sweat under Hannah’s sweet torture. 

“Oh Hannah. . .” 

“My poor doctor, so uncomfortable. . .” 

Hannah disappears under the blanket, her fingers fumble at his pajama buttons, opening them, slowly exposing his tender belly to all her whims. Whims that Volmer loves. Dear god, he can barely believe his luck. . .

Hannah’s hands land on his exposed middle, slightly rounded from the dinner. She rubs him ever so lightly, occasionally adding pressure, providing the good doctor with most delicious feelings. 

Her lips follow the path of her hands soon after, landing on his chest, hot and tormenting. 

Volmer squirms as Hannah kisses her way down his body, occasionally torturing him with soft flicks of her tongue. She stops at his lower belly for a moment, nibbling the tender skin. Her tongue teases the shape of the swell with slow wet licks. 

The gesture is enough to make the good doctor moan and arch his back in pleasure. 

“Hannah, oh sweet Hannah . . . you’re going to be death of me. . .”

Hannah smiles against his skin, pulling his waistline a little lower. She’s making the good doctor squirm in his delayed pleasure. 

Her mouth teases him just above the black pubic hair, her hand rubs his hardened front. 

Gently, almost unnoticed, Hannah slips his pants down, gasping softly. 

Her cool fingers trail the length of his throbbing cock, her other hand rest on his belly, slowly teasing the soft roundness of the small swell.

Volmer’s breathing shallowly, raggedly, his belly rising and falling under Hannah’s hand in rabid pulsating rhythm. He’s aroused to the point which is painful, and all the girl does, is tease him. 

Her gentle fingers find their way to his testicles soon enough, studying their shape, stroking their smooth surface. She weights them in her hand, while bringing her lips to the pink knob of his cock. 

She licks the tip, cleaning the leaking pre cum with her tongue before taking him in her mouth. 

Volmer moans loudly, his back arching. His upper lip has been dampened by sweat. He does his best not to squirm, not to rock his hips to get deeper into Hannah’s hot, moist mouth as the girl sucks him slowly, his balls cupped in her hand. 

Her nails drag down his body, leaving red lines on his soft flesh. 

Hannah tugs his balls ever so gently, her fingernails sink into the swell of his lower stomach and Volmer loses it. 

He grabs the girl, rolling her under him. He claims her mouth, roughly, needily, forcing his tongue in her mouth. 

Hannah whimpers, squirming. Her nails are sharp against the swell of his belly, the tight dome that keeps in the Christmas meal. 

Volmer groans, his neck arching in pleasure. He crushes his hips against Hannah’s, roughly, fitfully, pressing her hand tighter against his body. She’s hurting him, but the pain is sweet, oh so very sweet. 

Hannah moans, her free hand has found its way to his hair. She’s panting, whispering out his name. 

“Heinreich. . . Take me Heinreich, please take me. . .” 

Volmer does, crying out as Hannah’s nails meet his skin perhaps slightly harsher than indented. Dear lord, like this, the girl was soon going to draw blood. 

“Oh, gentler Hannah, gentler. What are you trying to do, claw the dinner out of my stomach?” the good doctor asks, slowing his rhythm for a moment. 

Hannah barely hears him, lost in her pleasure. Her eyes remain closed, she whimpers under him, squirming against his body. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist, forcing a pleased gasp from the doctor’s lips. 

He crushes his hips against Hannah’s for a couple of times more, enjoying the heat of her sex, so cruelly covered in the folds of her nightgown. 

Hannah’s sudden cry of pleasure almost throws him over the edge. Her fingers sink in his hair, tugging roughly. She cries out his name and that does the trick. Volmer is finished, with a violent jerk of his hips. 

He lies on top of her a moment longer, breathing hard. Hannah’s breathing hard as well, her body relaxed, her eyes still closed. 

Volmer rolls over after a while. Again Hannah rolls with him. Her hand finds its way to his abused stomach, to inspect the damage she’s done. It’s very minor, if there’s any damage at all. Not permanent one, at least. 

Volmer places his hand over Hannah’s, which so gently massages the soft roundness of his dinner filled stomach. He’s full and happy. At peace, after all his needs have been filled. 

He’s getting drowsy while enjoying the feel of Hannah’s cool finger, drawing spontaneous patterns on his middle. She stops to tease the swell occasionally, drawing her finger just below its smooth roundness in ticklish trail, just like she had done in the doctor-game, while cutting open his belly. She repeats the movement for a couple of times, nuzzling closer.

“There is something I’d like to try, Heinreich,” she tells, most persuasively, running her nail from his navel all the way down to the black pubic hair and up again, pressing quite harshly. 

Volmer stops her hand, pressing it flat on his body. He’s tired and would have been ready to fall asleep. Besides, he’s uncertain whether he likes this suggestive fondling. Some of Hannah’s games tend to get . . . brutal. 

“And pray tell, what is it you’d like to try?” Dr. Volmer asks, looking at Hannah in the dark. 

She squirms under his gaze, hiding behind her hair. “It’s just this thing. . . I cannot remember what it’s called. . .” 

“And what does it involve?” the good doctor asks cautiously. 

Hannah squirms again, reaching for his belly. Volmer stops her, his fingers tight around her wrist. 

“Hannah. . .” he warns. 

“It involves . . . my. . . breasts and your. . .” she touches his front ever so briefly. 

Volmer draws breath, pressing Hannah’s hand tightly against his middle. 

Oh god. . . he was going to die before the night was done. The girl wanted to titty fuck him. . .

“Oh Hannah. . . where have you come up with an idea like that?” 

The girl hesitates, but confesses under the doctor’s pressuring gaze. “I read it from a book I stole from a guest. . .” 

Well, in his drunken haze, the good doctor wasn’t about to let the girl’s disobedience go wasted. “Very well. Do you know what to do?” 

Hannah nods, shyly. “I want you to watch me undress, first.” 

That suits the good doctor very well and so he lies back down, propped to the pillows. Hannah lights a candle, so he can see her better, before crawling back in bed. The power is out because of the snows, not that Volmer terribly minds. He quite enjoys candlelight. 

Hannah settles next to him on her knees, her eyes twinkling dark. Her cheeks are red. Slowly, she beguines to open the laces of her nightgown, stained by Volmer’s seed. 

He watches her through half closed lids, hand resting on his belly. He’s breathing shallowly, already aroused. 

Hannah unwraps herself slowly as if she were a present, exposing her small breasts. Her smile is shy as he looks at Volmer, blinking her lashes. 

“Hannah. . . sweet Hannah,” the doctor sighs, wrapping his fingers around his re-erect cock, stroking slowly. 

Hannah takes a small vial of massage oil from the drawer of the nightstand, rubbing it on her breasts, making them shiny and slippery. Her nipples are erect, pink and delicious, begged to be taken in mouth. 

“Don’t make me wait, Hannah,” Volmer tells and the girl moves closer. She leans over his raised hips, squeezing her breasts together. She might have succeeded better, had her breasts been larger, but  
Volmer lets the matter be. Hannah can do this as she sees fit. 

She rubs her soft oil slickened bosom against his length, carefully watching his expression. 

Volmer makes sure to exaggerate his pleasure and Hannah’s encouraged by his moans and gasps. 

He lets Hannah rub her breasts against him a moment longer, before stopping her. She does not need to realize she needs a larger cup size to succeed in her task properly. Besides, the good doctor has other pleasures in mind. More daring ones. 

“Sit on my lap Hannah, just below. . .” he considers. 

“The nice thing?” Hannah offers, doing as she’s told. 

Volmer draws her closer, close enough to have her lower lips touch his shaft. 

He looks at her serious, cupping her cheeks. “I want you to roll your hips, Hannah. Do not move up or down, just rock forward. Do you understand me?” 

Hannah nods and rolls her hips, gasping softly. Her pussy feels hot, moist, so torturously inviting. 

Volmer groans, pressing his hands tightly on Hannah’s thighs, to keep her from bouncing. 

“Good girl, sweet girl. Just back and forth. . .” 

Hannah repeats the movement slowly, over and over again, closing her eyes. Her hands rest on Volmer’s body, taking support from his belly and sides. 

Volmer grins, leaning in to kiss Hannah’s oil slickened breasts. He circles a nipple with his tongue, before taking it in her mouth. Pinching very lightly with his teeth. 

Hannah moans, her hips jerk, making the good doctor moan as well. 

“Heinreich. . .” 

Volmer silences her with a kiss, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. He moans into the kiss, feeling Hannah’s hand on his cock, stroking its length while she rocks against the root of his shaft, bringing him closer to his release. 

Hannah moans with a shiver and Volmer draws her into another kiss. His hips jerk as he spills his seed on Hannah’s breasts and belly. 

They stay close like that for a while, just holding each other. Hannah appears tired enough. She’s half asleep, actually, Volmer realizes, kissing her brow, pulling her close to his body under the covers. 

He closes his eyes with a smile, sighing softly. 

Hannah mutters something unclear in her sleep, nuzzling closer. 

For a moment, Dr. Volmer wonders if he heard her right. It almost sounded like Hannah said: “I love you.”


End file.
